


Tail

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Soulmate AU [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: At five years old they see their first vision and then after they meet their soulmate they see more. Adora and Catra grew up together so they always knew they were soulmates even though they didn't even know what it meant, but now Adora defected from the Horde and Catra can't understand why her own soulmate abandoned her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Soulmate AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU!
> 
> Part 1- Kyoshi x Rangi (Avatar)  
> Part 2- Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy (Batman)  
> Part 3- Trini x Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers)   
> Part 4- Korra x Asami (Legend of Korra)  
> Part 5- Catra x Adora

Tail

"It was so weird Lonnie, I saw a tail!" Adora said to her fellow cadet as they walked down the hall to the orphanage ward. 

"Like Rogelio's tail?" Lonnie said looking at her inquisitively. 

"No, it was more like a cat tail," Adora said. 

"Weird," Lonnie murmured. "I just turned five yesterday and I saw one of those cool thingies that we are too young to drive." 

"I wanna drive one!" Adora cried. 

"Not if I do it first!" Lonnie challenged. 

"Adora!" 

Lonnie squeaked and scampered off immediately leaving Adora alone in the hall as Shadow Weaver approached. 

"Now Adora," she said in that low fake-sweet voice. "What have I told you about talking to the common orphans? You're special remember?" 

"But Lonnie and the others are my friends, they..." 

"Friends are a distraction!" Shadow Weaver snapped making her jump in fear. 

"General Shadow Weaver ma'am," an adult Horde soldier said approaching them holding a small box. "Someone left this kid at the door." 

He set the box down and a thin fluffy tail popped out and waved gently before the large fluffy mane of a cat child with ears way too large for her tiny head. 

Adora kept staring at the tail. It was just like the one in her dream that she was telling Lonnie about. She laughed gleefully and tackled the cat girl into the box cheerfully, "KITTY!" 

Shadow Weaver sighed audibly. "Take that filthy thing to the orphanage ward, come on Adora." 

"No I wanna keep her!" Adora said hugging her tightly ignoring her squeaky mewls of protest. 

Shadow Weaver looked unamused but conceded. "Fine, you can have a...PET. But it's your responsibility to keep her out of trouble!" 

"Yay!" 

Shadow Weaver floated away and the adult Horde soldier left them in their little box. "What's your name?" 

The cat girl looked at her timidly and said, "Catra." 

"Hi Catra," Adora said grinning. "My name is Adora." 

...

"They're this thing called soulmates," Lonnie said making the entire group of cadets lean forward with interest. "You know those visions we had when we were five? Those tell us who our soulmate is." 

Catra scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's bullshit. I saw some stupid shiny sword. Plus I saw a lot more things, Adora's red jacket, a gold crown, and a fucking rainbow creature with wings and a horn on its head! Like that doesn't even exist!" 

"What even are soulmates?" Kyle said. 

"I don't know," Lonnie spat. "I just heard Octavia talking about it." 

"Octavia?" Catra scoffed. "Oh please why would you believe anything that halfwit has to say?" 

"Catra," Adora said softly placing a gentle hand on her shin. "Lonnie is just telling us what she heard." 

"Okay let's say it's true," Catra said. "What does that mean?" 

"Maybe it just means your best friend," Adora offered with a smile. "I saw your tail and then your ears and that crown you wear and then a cool long black sleeve on your arm." 

"I don't know," Lonnie said grimacing. "Rogelio and Kyle are my best friends but I never saw anything about them, plus I only ever had that one vision." 

"Maybe you should ask Octavia what soulmate means?" Kyle offered. 

"What!? No! She will laugh in your face!" Catra snapped. 

"She's right," Lonnie agreed with a nod. "The only reason I even heard anything from Octavia is cause I overheard her." 

"Well whatever it means," Adora said shooting a smile over her shoulder to Catra. "I'm pretty sure Catra is my soulmate." 

...

"So Force Captain Adora," Catra said as they snuck back into their bunkers. "How did you like your very first skiff ride?"

"You mean my very first skiff crash?" Adora said laughing. "I'm telling you Catra, there was a sword out there and I heard a voice." 

"And I'm telling you dum-dum you just hit your head too hard," Catra said. "My first vision was a stupid sword, I am literally always on the lookout for one." 

"That's true," Adora said laughing but with an insecure look on her face. 

"Come on we aren't done celebrating your promotion," Catra said pulling her into one of the Force Captain private rooms that was vacant and would probably be assigned to Adora. "Earlier today I was eating my rations and I heard some of the soldiers talking about something called...sex." 

Adora looked at her with an excited smile. "What's that? It sounds fun." 

"According to them it is," Catra said. "You know that thing they taught us in school about how people make babies? Well that but like...without having babies." 

Adora looked at her curiously. "But they never really told us...how exactly people do that." 

"I heard them saying that we're supposed to touch each other where we pee and it feels really good," Catra said. 

Adora's eyes grew wide. "Where we...pee?" 

"Do you want to try it?" 

"But how do we make sure we don't have babies?" Adora said looking worried. 

"Oh don't worry, they said if you use your hands and mouth only there's no chance," Catra said. 

"Mouth!?" Adora squeaked. "B-but, but that's where we...where we pee!" 

Catra grimaced. "You're right, maybe we just use our hands?" 

Adora looked at Catra's claws then sighed when she retracted them. "Okay," she said grinning. "It sounds fun and I trust you." 

"Okay so they said we just have to touch and it feels good," Catra said unbuttoning Adora's pants. "Take them off." 

Adora shed off her pants and underwear then sat down on the bed. "Where do you touch exactly?" 

"I don't know," Catra reached forward and gently cupped her. "How does that feel?" 

Adora looked pensive. "Weird." 

"Hmm, it's supposed to feel good though," Catra said. 

"Maybe you're supposed to touch a specific part on it," Adora said. 

"Yeah," Catra said nodding. "Maybe this little piece here that's protruding out a bit." 

"OH!" 

Catra pulled away with a hiss. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" 

Adora bit her lip shyly. "Do that again." 

"A-again? O-okay," Catra reached forward again and pressed a finger against the nub.

Adora hissed softly. "That feels...nice." 

"Nice?" Catra started rubbing the little nub in small circles. "I have this little nub too but yours is smoother and doesn't extend like mine." 

Adora let out a soft whine. "Oh Catra that feels really good." 

Catra kept circling the nub in gentle circles just feeling the texture against her fingers then looked up at Adora who had her head thrown back. "Whoa! It's getting really wet, are you peeing?" 

"What? N-no!" Adora cried. "I d-don't think so, it feels really good...like really really good Catra...mmm..."

Catra sniffed the air. "I don't think it's pee either. Smells different." 

"Something's happening," Adora said trembling and arching. "I feels like I'm gonna...OH!" 

Catra watched in awe as Adora's mouth opened in a silent scream and she trembled hard. After a few moments Adora grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop, "Oh God stop it's too sensitive!" 

Catra backed away with a laugh. "What happened? You went really rigid and then you started shaking out of control." 

"I don't know," Adora said lying back onto the bed. "But it felt so good." 

"Guess they were right about that sex thing then," Catra said lying beside her. "Did you have fun?" 

"Oh yes," Adora said grinning. "Hey what did you mean by yours extends?" 

"Oh, here I'll show you," Catra said pushing down her pants and underwear. Adora stared wide eyed at Catra's thick girth standing up tall with little barbs around it. 

"Isn't--isn't that what boys have?" Adora said blushing. "We ran into Kyle in the shower that one time..." 

"I don't think so," Catra said. "They have those all the time. Mine looks like yours most of the time but just a little rougher, and sometimes it expands like this." 

"When?" Adora said looking up at her face. 

"Sometimes in the morning, and it happened when I heard those soldiers talking about this, and then...I guess right now." 

Adora looked at it with wide eyes. "Have you ever touched it?" 

"No." 

"C-can..." Adora looked up to her face. "Can I touch it?" 

"I touched yours, it's only fair." 

Adora placed her trembling hand on it and caressed it tenderly. "The barbs aren't as rough as they look. They're actually really smooth." 

"I like how that feels," Catra said softly. 

Adora wrapped her fist around it then stroked her. 

"Ooo that's nice." 

Adora looked at her face. "You liked that?" 

"Yes." 

She did it again making Catra groan softly, so she did it again and again until she set up a pace. 

"Am I doing this right?" 

"I don't know but that feels really good and I want you to keep going!" 

Adora kept going watching in fascination as little beads of white liquid started leaking from the tip. She rubbed the tip with her thumb to clean it off but also to figure out what that was. That seemed to make the leak worse because Catra's hips snapped up and she cried out as more of that liquid burst out and landed all over her hand and Catra's thighs. 

"Oh my God!" Catra whimpered plopping back down on the bed with a deep purr. "Oh yes we are definitely doing this sex thing more often." 

"What is this?" Adora said lifting her sticky hand. 

Catra grimaced. "It smells different." She lifted her head to look down at the mess she left on her thighs. "It's sticky too." 

"Yeah," Adora said playing with it on her hands. "Weird. I didn't let anything like this out." 

"But you did get wet with something," Catra said. "Maybe that's what it was." 

"Maybe," Adora said lying back down beside her. "Do you wanna do it again?" 

Catra grinned. "Hell yes." 

...

She couldn't believe it. The whole time she thought she was fighting for the side of right and at first she didn't believe a word her captors Bow and Glimmer said. I mean she was a princess and they stole HER sword. But then they brought her to Thaymor and Adora realized they were right. 

It wasn't a military outpost like Shadow Weaver said but a peaceful town with families and children and innocent people and that beautiful horse she was in love with. 

And what was worse was hearing Catra say that she already KNEW the Horde was bad and be perfectly okay with it. Even when Catra zapped her in the back, Adora refused to go back. She couldn't fight for the side of evil even if it meant she had to lose the person she loved the most in the world, her soulmate that she still didn't even know what that meant. 

Then she was teleported away and Glimmer was shoving the sword in her hands and it was over. She became She-Ra. 

It was only after she had destroyed the entire Horde artillery single handedly and she saw the way that Catra was staring at the sword in her hand that she realized, this was the sword that Catra had seen in her vision. Her eyes drifted to the crown on She-Ra's head and then they turned hard and cold as she slinked away into the shadows. 

...

No no no no! That giant princess is NOT her soulmate. Adora is! Adora always has been! Cause there's no way that Adora was still in there after turning into that monstrous giantess that destroyed her entire squadron in three seconds flat. 

One of her visions was Adora's jacket. That means that the shiny princess person couldn't POSSIBLY be her soulmate. Even though she kept it from Shadow Weaver and was promoted to Force Captain with the order to forget about Adora, Catra would still do whatever it took to get her soulmate back. 

Adora. Not the giant freak. Adora. 

...

"I'm glad my mom accepted you Adora," Glimmer said. "And it's super exciting to be bringing the Princess Alliance back together." 

"Everything is set for our trip to Plumeria tomorrow," Bow said. "I'm sure Princess Perfuma will join us!" 

"I hope so," Adora said smiling. 

"It's the perfect mission!" Glimmer said grinning. "Bringing princesses back together with a legendary warrior and my soulmate! What more can a girl ask for?" 

Adora looked between Glimmer and Bow and gave them a sad smile. "What's a soulmate exactly?" 

At the shocked looks on their faces Adora added, "I mean I know about it but like the Horde never really told us what it...means or anything." 

"Oh Adora I'm so sorry," Bow said placing a hand on her knee. "You've been so deprived of everything." 

"It's okay, we'll teach you everything you need to know," Glimmer said. "A soulmate is a person you are connected to on a spiritual level." 

"They are the person you are destined to be with," Bow said. "They're your future best friend, spouse, and co-parent to your future children." 

Adora's brows raised. "Children? So soulmates are supposed to do that...sex thing?" 

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other then at Adora. Glimmer leaned forward, "Adora have you had sex before?" 

Adora looked insecure. "Was I...not supposed to do that?" 

"Oh no Adora it's fine," Glimmer said raising her hands. "It's just that sex is a really intimate thing." 

"It's meant for lovers," Bow added.

"So, like kissing?" Adora said with wide eyes. 

"Much more intimate than kissing," Bow said. 

"For some people sex is just for fun but for many like me, sex is for someone I love and trust with all my heart," Glimmer said. "Bow as my soulmate will be the one to do that with me...when I'm ready." 

"What do you have to get ready for?" Adora looked really confused. 

"What do you know exactly about sex Adora?" Glimmer said. 

"Maybe I should let you two discuss this on your own," Bow said excusing himself and running out with a deep blush on his face. 

"Why is he embarrassed? Is it something to be embarrassed about? I just know sex is for fun and you can make babies...somehow." 

"Ohhh boy." 

... 

It was at Salineas that Catra realized She-Ra and Adora were the same person. As a new Force Captain she was able to access a lot more information and she learned everything she needed to learn about soulmates...and by extension sex. There were plenty of videos that showed exactly how to do...everything...she didn't even think there were so many ways to do that! Every video would make her extend though, and she later found out that meant she was aroused. 

She intended to use that knowledge to bring Adora back with her and what she found was She-Ra trying to repair the Salineas gate that she was trying to break through. 

Catra only needed to speak to She-Ra a few moments to realize that she wasn't a different person using Adora's body as a host but Adora herself, magically enhanced, and armed with the same knowledge as Catra, though not quite as detailed.

"So you know this..." Catra was angry. How could she pick these strangers over her? They were soulmates! They were meant to be together! "And you STILL pick them!?" 

"I have to do this Catra I'm sorry," Adora said holding her sword steady towards the gate. "I am NEVER going back to the Horde." 

Catra hit her. She wanted to cry. She wanted get on her knees and beg. She wanted to tuck tail and just go with her. But she couldn't. She couldn't prove Shadow Weaver right and show that she was a weak, spineless, worthless follower who would be nothing without Adora. 

She was strong and a great leader! If Adora could pick some strangers over her own SOULMATE then she could become Hordak's second in command and rule Etheria! 

So she hit her and kept hitting her. She dug in her claws and smelled the scent of her blood. And still it didn't satisfy her. It didn't take away the deep pain in her heart of being left and rejected by the person who was destined to be hers. 

Shadow Weaver was right about one thing. No one, not even her own soulmate, could ever love someone like her. 

...

Why did she have to wear that damn suit? It was bad enough that she was here at Princess Prom on Scorpia's claw and that she was so obviously planning something. But she had to do all that in that fuuuucking suit. 

Adora was burning for her the moment she walked in. Every second she spent following her around, made it harder and harder to keep her hands to herself. 

One minute Catra is pulling Entrapta back from falling off the balcony and the next they're in a tiny icy storage closet pressed up against each other, hands roaming everywhere. 

"You've been drooling for me all night Adora," Catra purred shoving Adora by the shoulders so that she was on her knees before her. "You want me?" she unzipped her suit pants and pulled out her hard cock. "Take me." 

Adora had read about this in that book Glimmer gave her but she had no idea what she was doing. Still she didn't hesitate to grab Catra's by the base of her cock and wrap her lips around the tip. 

"Oh shit that feels way better than it looks," Catra muttered gripping Adora's ponytail tightly. "Take it."

Adora licked around it then took more of it into her mouth noting that the every time she passed one of the barbs Catra would let out small hisses of pleasure. She focused on that, bobbing her head faster and deeper making sure to swirl her tongue around the barbs. 

"Fuck Adora," Catra whined. 

Adora kept her motions solid andfirm moaning when Catra gripped her shoulders tightly. She felt the first stream of hot cum hit the back of her throat moments later accompanied with a long cry from Catra. 

She swallowed every single drop then backed away from Catra as she slumped against the wall. Adora wiped her mouth and stood up. 

"Oh that was way better than your hand," Catra breathed. 

"So you've never done that with anyone else? Like...like Scorpia?" 

"Scorpia?" Catra scoffed. "As if! No one will ever touch me but you Adora." 

"You expect me to believe that?" Adora said narrowing her eyes. 

Catra just rolled her eyes and moved down to her knees. "I am a lot of things Adora but promiscuous is not one of them." 

She slid her head underneath Adora's red dress and started kissing up her inner thighs. 

"Oh," Adora moaned. "But you seem to know what you're doing."

"I watched instructional videos and read some stuff now shut up," Catra murmured pulling Adora's underwear aside. She leaned forward and started licking up her slit. 

"Ohhh wow that's...your tongue feels funny."

Catra purred and licked harder, making sure to focus on her clit. A few swipes and licks and Adora's legs were already starting to shake. 

Catra tucked her hand underneath her chin and slowly pushed a finger into Adora's heat. Adora cried out and gripped Catra's hair. 

Catra moved her finger slowly as she licked and sucked at her clit. When she felt Adora start to contract around her finger she added a second one feeling the thin barrier snap at the intrusion. Adora's cry was of pain but Catra trapped her clit in a tight seal and suck in hard. Whatever pain she felt was replaced almost instantly as she lurched off the wall with a powerful orgasm. 

Catra pulled away from her and stood back up. She showed Adora her fingers that had a bit of blood on them. "See that?" Catra purred. "That's your virginity. It's mine and no one else could ever have it. After we win this war, remember that you lost it to the Horde's greatest Force Captain in a tiny storage closet, and you loved every minute of it." 

It stung the rest of the night. Not her womanhood, but her heart. Catra had said those words carelessly and Adora felt used. It only got worse when she realized it was all part of a distraction. All of it, even their dance. It was only after Catra escaped with Bow and Glimmer captured that Adora came to the full realization that Catra had used her so entirely. The concept of virginity still seemed foreign to her but she still felt like Catra took something from her that was supposed to be an honor. 

...

Why wouldn't these stupid memories stop? It was hard enough being attacked by First One tech spiders while trapped in this damn place without also having to relive her damn past with Adora. 

Adora was angry and distant and rightly so after they relived her cruelty at Princess Prom. How could Catra even begin to explain that she hadn't even intended to break her hymen and thought her fingers were slender enough to not break it? How could see explain that even though she said those cruel words she felt honor and pride beyond belief to have been the one to take Adora's virginity? Adora didn't have a single reason to believe a damn word that came out of her mouth. 

Watching their first time was even worse. How innocent they both were touching each other experimentally, not even knowing what an orgasm was. How Catra longed for those times again. 

Then they relived their childhood and Adora tried to convince her that she still loved her. What a lie. She broke her promise. She left her without hesitation and caused her so much pain and suffering without even caring. 

It was a damn roller coaster. One moment they're children running and playing and laughing, the next they're fighting, then they fight more spiders and another memory would come up. 

Catra recognized the memory right away. It was something that happened after she made Force Captain and she didn't want Adora to see this! 

"Let's go!" Catra cried grabbing her wrist. 

"Wait, when was this?" Adora held her ground and watched as a current version of Catra walked down the hall of the Fright Zone looking down at a pad. 

"So you're a Force Captain now huh?" 

Catra sneered at Octavia's leering face and said, "back up before you lose your other eye." 

"There's a rumor that you gave She-Ra her sword back," Octavia said. "We always knew you would be weak for your soulmate." 

"You shouldn't believe gossip Octavia," Catra said. "Any minute now I'm gonna be running this place and you're gonna wanna be on my good side." 

"Hm, well if you aren't weak for your soulmate prove it," Octavia said smirking. "Heard you have a dick. Let me take it for a spin." 

Adora's head snapped to the real Catra who looked flushed. "You told me you weren't promiscuous! I should have guessed you lied about that too." 

"I didn't!" Catra hissed. "Finish watching it!" 

Adora turned back to memory Catra who scoffed. "Octavia I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on Etheria." 

"What? You want your one and only to be Adora? She's our enemy!" Octavia scoffed. "It only proves how weak you are." 

Catra growled and slammed Octavia into the wall with a claw. "The fact that I took Adora's virginity and she took mine and that I never plan to let anyone else have me DOESN'T make me weak! Just because we are enemies doesn't mean I can't have integrity! But you wouldn't know the meaning of that would you?" 

Catra shoved her onto the ground and walked away. The memory faded away and Adora looked at Catra with an quirked eyebrow. "You told her I took your virginity?" Adora said. "I read up on that after you deflowered me in that closet and technically I never really took your virginity." 

"Well Octavia doesn't need to know that okay!" Catra snapped turning and storming away in a huff. 

"Actually it's not okay!" Adora cried grabbing Catra by the forearm and spinning her around. "You took my virginity without even asking me and you'll always get to brag to everyone that you did that! I deserve the same." 

Catra blinked slowly. "Are you--are you saying you wanna take my virginity?" 

"Yes and I want to do it MY way, just like you did to me," Adora said pressing her against the wall. 

"Here? Where spiders can show up any minute?" 

"You feel nervous? You feel uncomfortable? Good," Adora shoved Catra onto the ground and straddled her. 

She made no other motions than that, just looked at Catra with anger. "I'm not like you though," Adora said. "I ask before I take." 

"It was an accident," Catra blurted. 

Adora quirked a brow. "What?" 

"I wanted us to lose our virginities together, I didn't want to do it like that," Catra said. "I said those things because I couldn't let you see that I made a mistake." 

"I see." 

"If I had asked," Catra looked into her eyes. "Would you have said no?" 

Adora scoffed. "Probably not." 

Catra couldn't help but smirk. 

"You don't need to be smug about it!" Adora snapped slapping her arm. 

Catra laughed. "Of course I do Adora. I wouldn't be Catra if I wasn't a smug little shit." 

"That's true," Adora said laughing. 

"You can take it by the way," Catra said. "My virginity. It's yours. However you want it." 

Adora didn't really hesitate. She pulled down Catra's pants and underwear releasing her already hard cock and then shed off her own. She straddled Catra's hips grabbed her length with one hand and lined it up. 

Despite not having a hymen anymore it still hurt when Catra fully penetrated her. The strangled cry from Catra and her absolute surrender, helped Adora push through the pain and begin moving. It only took a few thrusts before the pain started fading away and made way for pleasure. Catra was in bliss the whole time claw at the floor underneath but never doing anything to try to take control. 

It wasn't long before Adora was bouncing up and down on her hard and fast, their skin was slapping loudly and echoing off the crystal walls, and their moans were crescendoing to a peak. 

Catra came first pouring warm hot cum into her followed by Adora who shuddered and collapsed on top of her with a sigh. 

"Holy shit," Catra breathed. 

"Yeah," Adora breathed wondering when they would stop using each other. 

...

It wasn't anytime soon. Every time they were alone together during fights they would sneak off to fuck. They would fight for dominance sure but the end result was the same, Catra's cock pumping heavy loads of cum into Adora as Adora shook through her release. 

Their last hate fuck happened after Catra captured her in the Crimson Waste. They were in a Horde tank, Scorpia driving in the front with the partition closed, and Adora tied up in the back, her cheek pressed into the metal floor as Catra pounded into her from behind. 

She was gagged well but she still moaned loudly. The slapping sound echoed terribly in the tiny tank but neither Catra nor Adora really gave a fuck if Scorpia heard them. 

Adora came for the forth time but Catra's stamina persisted. For Adora this was a great defeat while Catra it was a great victory, so Adora kept cumming again and again while Catra heldstrong. 

It was on her sixth...or seventh...or eighth? She didn't even know anymore orgasm when Catra finally came with a low grunt. She poured so much cum that when Catra pulled out so much of it spilled right out and started sliding down her thighs. 

That was the last time though because Catra pulled that damn lever. She nearly destroyed all of Etheria and caused Angella's demise. She couldn't forgive her anymore. Soulmate or not, she couldn't hold back anymore. Catra had to be stopped for good. 

...

After years apart, this is not what Catra expected. It was hard enough losing everything and being betrayed by everyone who ever cared for her, but now to be stuck on this stupid ship with Sparkles no less, Catra wished this would all end. 

What was the point of continuing to fight? She had mentioned to Sparkles about how they used to talk about their visions and that she saw that damn sword even before Adora did and Glimmer was so shocked. 

"Adora is your soulmate?" 

She didn't even tell her new best friends. 

"Oh Catra..."

She usually would have snapped at the pity she heard in Glimmer's voice but the truth was she deserved pity. Her soulmate had abandoned her for a new better life and then didn't even tell them that she was her soulmate as if she were an embarrassment. And she WAS an embarrassment. She didn't blame Adora for not telling anyone. That's why she couldn't allow Adora to come here and try to rescue Sparkles. Prime was waiting for her. She could hear Sparkles' stupid words in her head 'for once in your life do one good thing!'

At the very least she would die knowing that Adora would remember that her soulmate did one good thing in her short miserable life. Even when she apologized to her for the first time in her life, fighting against dozens of clone arms grabbing her, and sent Glimmer teleporting away she felt regret. She wished she could have said, "I love you." 

...

She stayed with her the whole time but they didn't do anything physical. Everything physical they had done previously had always been out of hate, neither one of them knew if they were capable of doing it out of love, so they just laid there side by side on a small mattress in one of Darla's private quarters. 

Entrapta removed the chip and they were on their way back home where possibly most if not all of their people would be chipped by Prime. It was absolutely terrifying and daunting and Catra was absolutely sure that she didn't deserve Entrapta, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora's quick and easy forgiveness. Even so there was no pointing fighting it anymore, Adora was not leaving her side again. 

...

"I love you too."

It really was a dick move for Catra to wait until Adora was literally dying to tell her that she loved her but she definitely didn't expect her to say it back. It was also in that moment, looking at her teary eyes and content smile that Catra realized that she never even kissed Adora. They had fucked in every possible way and gone down on each other so many times, but never once did they ever kiss. 

It was when she finally pressed her lips against Adora's that everything clicked in place. Those sensual moments between them were done for the wrong reasons yes, but they were not acts of hate but of love. It was the way that they showed they loved each other still even though they were enemies on opposite sides of the war. 

Catra knew as bright light engulfed them both and Adora turned into She-Ra that this time she would do things right and she would create a new life and new world with her soulmate. 


End file.
